<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried Alive Two: Electric Boogaloo by Fandoms_ruined_me123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788426">Buried Alive Two: Electric Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_ruined_me123/pseuds/Fandoms_ruined_me123'>Fandoms_ruined_me123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_ruined_me123/pseuds/Fandoms_ruined_me123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had only a moment to make a decision, something that would be the difference between life and death. He is forced to face the thing that has haunted his dreams for years, but this time he’s not alone. However his company is a little less than idea considering the situation. </p><p>Whumptober 2020 prompt 4: Collapsed Building</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Lian Harper &amp; Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buried Alive Two: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this is technically being posted 30 minutes after October second has ended but I was having internet issues and so here we are! I’m just glad that I got to post this today instead of waiting for tomorrow. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this!!<br/>And as always thank you to my amazing beta Elise who is the glass you left in your room two months ago and never took out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things you see in movies are hardly ever accurate. In movies there is always this dramatic build up. You see the bomb timer ticking down until it goes off. The protagonist has enough time to make some genius plan before jumping to safety. Rolling to the siThede and ducking under some sort of table as the blast shattered everything around them. The dust rising into the air as they stand up, nothing trapping them down as they walk away from the building. But Jason was not in a movie.</p><p>	His heart almost seemed to stop in his chest as his eyes made contact with the item that had been thrown through the window. Instinctively he turned and ran, training taking over as he recognised the bomb from his memory. Dull pain shot through his arm as it made contact with the kitchen door frame when he rounded the corner as he ran into the living room. The world zoning out around him as he pushed forward, stooping down to pick up the child on the floor from where he had left her. He didn’t even pause as she shifted uncomfortably in his arms. Jason gently held her close to his chest as he tore through the house. He ran into the furthest bedroom from the kitchen before throwing himself onto the floor next to the bed. He turned onto his back to protect Lian. His body curled up tightly around her as he waited in anticipation. Then it hit.</p><p>	Jason could faintly hear her screaming as the building crumbled around them. Everything around him became dark as he squeezed his eyes shut. Loud ringing drowning out out all other sounds as he felt the house crash to the ground around them. He held his breath as he waited for the piece of ceiling that would come down to flatten them underneath.</p><p>	I’m sorry Roy. A rogue tear slipped down his dust covered face as he envisioned the snarky archer who had somehow found a place in his heart that Jason didn’t even know was there. I tried to protect her. He pictured Roy finding their bodies after he came back from his mission. The thought of Bruce who he had only just made amends with. Bruce who had already lost him once just to lose him all over again. He could feel his hands tighten around Lian before he belt down to place a small kiss on her head. She was too young. She was too young to die for his mistakes. He had kidnapped, threatened, and killed but she had done nothing. Too young to even walk by herself. Jason held her close, running his fingers through her wispy hair as he waited, and then it came. </p><p>	Jason felt a scream rip through his throat as something came crashing down. He felt pain flaring up in his foot as a heavy weight pushed down onto it at an angle that it wasn’t supposed to go. His breath became shallow as all he could feel was pain that came rushing up from his foot. Slowly, he forced his eyes open as the rubble settled around him. Water filled up in his eyes as he squinted through the dust; He looked up to the slab of roof that was less than a foot away from crushing them. The piece of roof that sat slanted above them, halted in it’s deadly trajectory by the sturdy bed they had seeked asylum, created a lean to cover them. He felt his lungs burn as he took a deep breath only to couch hoarsely from the dust. As he pulled his shirt and jacket over their faces he looked around the dimly lit enclosure. The only source of light emienting not nearly enough to cover the area.</p><p>	Suddenly he froze, looking back up to the light with squinted eyes. There was a small gap to his right. The setting sun shining straight through the gap that was only big enough to fit Lian through. Jason pondered sending her through before he eventually decided no to. Afterall, she would be in even more danger out there. At least with him he could try his best to keep her safe, with the other option he would be sending the nine month old out to fend for herself.</p><p> He stared at the ceiling above him as he shuffled slightly and moved them both closer to the gap, they moved slowly to keep the ceiling in place and to not damage his trapped foot any more than it had already been. He fumbled around in his back pocket before he brought out his phone. The screen was shattered beyond repair as it sliced his thumb as he opened it. Blood smeared across the screen as he scrolled through his contacts. The blue light glared harshly on his eyes as he hesitated over Bruce's normal number before he decided against it. They had emergency lines for a reason, and this was an emergency if he had ever seen one.</p><p>“Jason?” Bruce's concerned voice sounded through the phone, a tone that would normally aggravate him instead made him want to laugh in relife. “What happened?”</p><p>“Suburbs right on the city's limit. The neighborhood on South Harris street, you know it?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“A building exploded,” He stated simply, transferring the phone to speaker move as he rested the phone on his stomach.</p><p>“Jason, where are you?”</p><p>“I’m,” He started before cutting himself in a coughing fit. A loud, dry, and hoarse cough that caused Lian to squirm. “I’m in the building,”</p><p>“Jay,” Bruce trailed off in horror. “What happened?”</p><p>“Unimportant,” He snapped as he became all too aware of the tight walls around him. “Listen I have a very unhappy and uncomfortable nine month old with me and we’re trapped. Tell the replacement to bring his boy toy, I need someone strong,” Then he hung up.</p><p>The enclosure became dim again as his breathing picked up. His eyes fixated on the ceiling above him that seemed to get closer and closer the longer he looked at it. The dust and debris did not even seem to bother him as his eyes widened. His chest became heavy as if being crushed by an invisible object. His lungs ached as he gasped for air but he couldn’t get enough. Despite the fresh air coming in he was still quickly running out. The ceiling became blurred as his eyes began to lose focus. The nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he had seen this before, and then it clicked.</p><p>Jason knew exactly where he was. He was in the sample place he saw behind tightly closed eyelids, when he shut them as he passed by a cemetery. His eyes remained closed until someone would lead him away gently. They would guide him with words, being cautiation of touching him in fear that when he opened his eyes they would be green. Jason was in the same place he dreamt of so often. Dreams that often left him speechless. Words seem to become stuck in his through and unable to become dislodged until hours later. Dreams like those are what caused the nights when Roy would sit next to him. Speaking softly as to not wake Lian in the room next to them. Those were the nights he cherished, when Roy would run his fingers through his hair until he would eventually drift off to sleep after hours of forcing the memories out of his head.</p><p>His fingernails scraped across the floor underneath him, until he had caused divots in the cheap wood floor from his relentless digging. Pain faintly flowing through his fingers as they protested slightly. His nails broke off as the wood began to splinter. His fingertips, now raw and painful, continued to scratch at the floor as they dragged blood along with them. The pieces of wood became lodged underneath what was left of his nails. It was only when Lian began to fuss that he even realized what he was doing. He stopped suddenly as he looked down at the crying child tucked into his side.</p><p>“Hey baby girl,” Jason said as he shifted her up higher on his arm until her head was resting on his shoulder. He winced slightly as the blood from his fingers smeared into her hair. “It’s going to be ok, you’re ok.</p><p>“See this is really your daddy’s fault,” He joked as her cries quieted slightly. “Well I’m not blameless either because I said this house would be safe. But he’s out there going after some bad people, and I guess they thought he’d be here.” </p><p>As her cries subsidered, he went to move her into a more comfortable position when he moved his foot, or attempted to do so. Instantly the sharp pain ran up his leg. His hand reached down to his leg, gripping his pant leg tightly as he muffled a scream of pain. He closed his eyes slightly as dots flared up in his vision. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt the walls closing in on him once more. His foot trapping him and forcing him to remain still, keeping him from freedom.</p><p>“You know I’ve been with your dad for a long time. Before this I even,” He paused as he looked down at Lian though blurry eyes. “I even looked at rings. But being here again made me realize that I can’t do that to him.</p><p>“I can’t keep him up all night making him help me because I can’t fall asleep. I can’t keep making him worry every time I leave for a job. Hell, I even almost got you killed!” He vented, blinking away tears. “I’m the one who gave him the information and because of that you almost got killed. The whole reason we were in this damn house was to keep you safe, I even managed to mess that up. I’m the one who told him it would be safe.</p><p>“Everywhere I go people die and get hurt either by me or because of me. I can’t do that to him, this is the final straw. I know you can’t see it but he cares a lot about you. He’d do anything for you,” Jason said with a small smile. His breath shook as he looked down at the girl he had come to care about in a way he didn’t care about anyone else. He had gone from being scared to even hold her to love her in less than a week.</p><p>Jason had just finished patrol, spending a night staying careful as to not stray out of his corner of the city and run into any of the others when Roy called him. His voice shook as he spoke in quiet words, words that made Jason stop everything and run. When his boyfriend had offered for him to hold her for the first time he panicked, not wanting to hurt the precious child. But he hadn’t, instead his heart melted as he looked down into her eyes. He had vowed to Roy that he would protect her. A vow he had just broken. </p><p>“Hood?” Jason was thrown out of his thoughts as he heard voices drawing near. “Hood where are you?”</p><p>“Took you damn long enough!” He shouted back laughing. His voice aching slightly from overuse and the dust he had been breathing in. The sound of people moving around the edges of the rubble brought a rush of relief, but he suddenly realized they now had to deal with the  issue with getting them out. </p><p>“Careful of where you step, I don’t want to be flattened,” Jason joked as he tried to alert them to his exact location. </p><p>“Superboy, get them out,” He heard Bruce command as panic rushed through him.</p><p>“No!” Jason shouted causing everyone to pause and after a moment Lian began to wail.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Jason cursed as he tucked her into his chest. He moved from his slightly elevated position he had shifted into when he moved his foot. He moved until his back pressed up against the ground as he reached out to cradle her against his chest with both arms.</p><p>“Jason, who is that?” Dick hesitantly asked, his voice only barely audible over Lian’s wailing which bounded off the walls around him.</p><p>“Some random kid I picked up off the streets, it’s Lian you dumbass,” He stated firmly before taking a deep breath. “You need to be careful so I will say this once and only once. If you don’t listen I will end you, do you understand?”</p><p>“Umm, yes Red Hood,” He heard Conner confirm, fear evident in his voice.</p><p>“Good, here is what you’re going to do. The only thing keeping this from crushing us is the bed it’s resting on. You move it even an inch and we die,” Jason figured he would get a disappointed look from Bruce later for scaring the boy so badly but he didn’t care, this was Lian at stake. “First you get Lian out then come back for me. My foot got crushed so I’ll need someone to help me out. Understood?”</p><p>“Understood,” Conner confirmed before the ceiling above him began to move. Dust poured down on top of them as Jason pulled his jacket back over her face. Then he moved, he quickly placed his hands under her arms before lifting her up. The sudden movement was doing nothing to calm her, as he held her above his head until he felt someone grab her from the other side but still he didn’t let go.</p><p>“I’ve got her, you can let go now,” Bruce said, slightly concerned.</p><p>“You sure B?”</p><p>“Yes, you can let her go now,” Begrudgingly he lessened his grip on her and lowered his arms. The weight in his chest disappeared as he could finally see the sky fully above him. The sky that seemed to be dark blue only moments before had turned into a beautiful display of colors. Colors that had lit up the sky as the sun released a final burst of color before disappearing over the horizon. His attention was pulled abruptly from the sky as the sudden movement of rubble caused pain to flare up from his foot.</p><p>“Watch the floor dumbass!” He shoutched through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Oh sorry!” Conner’s apologetic face peered down at him as Jason grunted in pain. No matter how much Jason mocked Tim for dating the Kryptonian at least he was polite.</p><p>Jason watched as Conner stood above him, holding the piece of ceiling above him like it weighed nothing. Which to him it must have. He glared daggers at the younger boy as he lifted him from the ground. Conner held him gently as he carried him past his family who made no attempt to hide their concern.</p><p>“Where is Lian?” Jason asked frantically as he was set down inside the Batmobile, the others heading back by themselves. </p><p>“Nightwing, drive,” Bruce commanded as he climbed into the passenger seat, bouncing a now smiling Lian on her leg. A small smile was on the man's face as she babbled incoherently. </p><p>“Hey Jason,” Dick asked hesitantly, vibably attempting to remain calm. “Why is her hair matted in blood?”</p><p>“Oh,” He breathed out as he looked down at his fingers. The blood now dried and covered his raw nails. “It’s not hers,” </p><p>“That's not concerning at all,” Dick laughed nervously, glancing behind at Jason through the rearview mirror but he didn’t respond. Suddenly he stiffened up as his breathing picked up.</p><p>“Someone needs to tell Roy!” Jason exclaimed, “He’s on a mission. He’s going after a gang leader and some of his men came after Lian!”</p><p>“I already called him,” Dick said from over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road. “He’s coming to the cave now,” </p><p>Jason relaxed, his back pressed up against the door as he propped his leg up on the seat next to it. The remainder of the ride was spent in silence, apart from Lian. By the time they had arrived at the cave, the pulsing pain in his foot had turned fiery. As Dick shuffled him out of the car the pain had become almost overwhelming. Although he wrapped his arm around Dick’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but smile through the pain as Bruce sat in a chair near the computer. Cowl removed as he chatted with Lian who was smiling back up at him.</p><p>Jason hobbled over to the cot before he finally sat down. Taking a deep breath, he finally let his foot rest. Then he heard the door to the cave slam open. Everyone looked up as footsteps pounded down the stairs.</p><p>“Lian? Jason?” Roy shouted as he ran into the room. Strands of hair that had escaped the rubberband were matted to his face with sweat. A desperate smile spread across his face as he ran towards Bruce, wrapping Lian up in his arms as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Carefully looking over the blood smeared on her head until Bruce assured him it wasn’t hers.  He scanned the room until his eyes latched onto Jasons.</p><p>“Jason!” He ran forward, holding Lian tightly in his arms.</p><p>“Hi Roy,” Jason said tensely, his eyes focused on the ground. Roy shifted Lian onto his hip before pulling Jason into a tight hug, only to look up in concern as he pulled away. </p><p>“What is it?” Roy asked. Placing his hand gently on the side of Jason's face as he brushed away the visible tear tracks created by the dust covering his face.</p><p>“I told you a long time ago that I would always keep Lian safe, but today I didn’t,”</p><p>“You didn't what?” Roy exclaimed, “Jason you saved her, don’t start with any of that blaming yourself shit. I love you and I am so, so happy that both of you got out of there today,” Tears streamed down his face as he smiled, taking Jaons hand in his.</p><p>“You mean that?”</p><p>“Always,” In that moment Jason knew that Roy meant that with everything he had. And in that moment Jason knew he meant it as well. Maybe that ring that had caught his eyes wouldn’t be in vain afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>